


First Choice

by KieranGila



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In Love Luka, Luka just wants everyone to be happy, Second choice, clueless adrien, supportive luka, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranGila/pseuds/KieranGila
Summary: Luka knows how much he likes Marinette, and how much Marinette likes Adrien. And overall, he knows that he will never be Marinette’s first choice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one. Just a prompt I’ve had in my notes for a while but never really wanted to do anything with it until recently when I was looking around my prompts list.

Luka was leaning against the side of the ship, aimlessly plucking at the chords of his guitar. No meaning behind his melodies, he didn’t need one.

Adrien and Kagami walked over to the boat, just finishing practice and knowing everyone was already gathered at the boat. Adrien taking Kagami’s bag as usual as they walked up the bridge to the boat. 

Adrien handed her over her bag as the short haired girl made her way over to embrace Marinette. 

The two had become exceptionally close the past few months, and often went out once a week to get orange juice. 

As he watched Kagami hug his blue eyed friend, Adrien joined the empty spot next to Luka. 

Both boys leaned up against the side of the boat, feeling the shallow rocking of the water that barely moved the boat.

“Hey Luk-“

Adrien stopped his words as he followed the blue haired boys long gaze. He was staring at Marinette. 

The dark haired girl had finally gotten used to wearing her hair down. 

It was a pleasant surprise for everyone else, as they felt she was much more happier and open with those around her. Like her hair being let down opened new doors to her. 

If only Adrien knew he was the one to let down her hair. 

Adrien gave his friend an endearing smile, nudging him a bit to tease.

“You really like her, don’t you.”

Luka sighed, and looked over at Adrien.

His mindless strums ceased and he started to play Marinette’s melody by heart. 

“Yeah, I do. Everything about her is amazing.”

Luka stopped talking and looked back at Mari, and she had noticed the familiar tune that filled her ears.

She blushed and waved at him, in which he gave her a warm smile in return.

Luka then looked down at the floorboards of the boat he was raised on, kicking a discarded piece of paper from who knows where. 

“But I know I’m not her first choice.”

His words didn’t sound like something that came out of the blue. Luka had known this for a while. Ever since the four of them went ice skating, up until the moment he realized he would back down if it meant she would finally be happy. 

Adrien inaudibly gasped, but then closed his mouth in concern.

What did he mean ‘her first choice’, Marinette likes Luka, why wouldn’t he be her first choice?

Marinette’s melody stopped and all that was heard was the compilation of giggles and conversation on the lower deck. Luka rested his guitar against the side of the boat, emitting a small thud. 

“In the end, all I want for her is to be happy.”

Adrien looked back at Marinette, who now was no longer hugging Kagami, but instead sitting by herself as she looked over across the water. 

Her hair was facing them, in all of its glory. She really was beautiful. 

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Luka giving him a pitiful smile. 

“And truthfully, that’s all I could ever ask.”

And with that, Luka picked up his guitar, pocketed his pick, and left to retreat to his room.


End file.
